


Captain of the Erebor Ravens

by moosefrog



Series: Hobbit Hockey AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen, hobbit hockey au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog
Summary: Okay, but hear me out. Instead of fighting battles with swords and stuff, the major players in Middle Earth settle scores with hockey! Meet Thorin Oakenshield, captain of the Erebor Ravens!





	Captain of the Erebor Ravens

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but hear me out. Instead of fighting battles with swords and stuff, the major players in Middle Earth settle scores with hockey! 
> 
> Feanor and his sons (The Feanorean Furies???) were the first winners of the Simaril Cup but it was lost when they were defeated the next season by the Melkor Maia. (idk! I’ve just begun to scratch the surface of The Silmarillion!) They swore they’d get the cup back but, yeah, nope. Never happened.
> 
> Currently the biggest teams are:  
> The Erebor Ravens, Mirkwood Elks, Rivendell River Falls, and the Iron Hills War Boars. The cities of Men rarely rank in the Simaril Cup Playoffs and often the best referees are men!
> 
> Hobbits, alas, do not play ice hockey as it would require wearing ice skates but you should see them play field hockey. They play _dirty_.

**Author's Note:**

> The original pencils are [posted here](https://moosefrog.tumblr.com/post/159276813206/hobbit-hockey-okay-but-hear-me-out-instead-of).


End file.
